Cosmo Still Alive
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: A Sonic-X parody of the song "Still Alive" from Portal, staring Cosmo, and to a lesser extent, Shadow.


Cosmo: "Still Alive"

I am Matthais123. This is Cosmo's version of the end song from the game Portal, complete with mini story line. This is not a full fledged crossover. I do not own Portal, the song, any of the Sonic characters, or any of the Portal characters. I do not intend to plagiarize off of Sega, 4Kids TV, Steam, or Source. I am not affiliated with 4Kids TV, Sega, Steam, or Source. All rights are reserved by these companies. By the way, Sega rules! Sonic rules! GLaDOS rocks! Portal rocks!

Super Sonic and Super Shadow stared into the fiery inferno that was once Dark Oak's Dark Planet. They knew part of that inferno was the mighty tree that was once their dear friend Cosmo. They had only one way of saving their friend, but would it work?

The two hedgehogs looked at each other and nodded. They had to try. Shadow roared out, "CHAOS…" "REGENERATION!" Sonic concluded. Within the bright light of explosion, the pair could see and feel something reacting. They both squinted, and saw what it was. It was a crude form of Cosmo's body. Joy swelled within them, it was going to work! Or was it?

Just then, there was a strange jolt than ran through them. Something had gone wrong. Cosmo's body was morphed into a swirl of color. Just then, they saw her. It was Cosmo's ghost like spirit floating in front of them. Sonic couldn't speak, but Shadow roared out, "Don't give up! Don't quit! I refuse to see you give up! I refuse to let myself fail! You _will_ make it through this! I COMMAND YOU!"

In response to Shadow's cries, Cosmo opened her eyes wide, smiled a smile of a simple joy, and dramatically put her hands on her chest. "Please, tell Tails that…" she began, and then, she began to sing:

This was a triumph,

Definitely a triumph, a huge success,

It's hard to overstate my satisfaction.

Please don't despair,

We did what we did, because, we had to,

We did what was best for all of us,

Oh, it was such a success.

But there's no sense crying over every mistake,

We just keep on trying till we run out of faith,

And the justice gets done,

And you have a little fun,

With the people who are still alive.

Of course I'm not angry,

I'm being so sincere right now,

And of course you didn't break my heart when you killed me,

And blew me to atoms,

And set every one ablaze, afire,

And as I burned, it didn't hurt,

'Cause I was happy for you

Now these points I'm making make a beautiful line,

And now Dark Oak's gone, and he will pay for his crimes,

Though it's sad I got burned,

Think of all the things we've learned,

For the people who are still alive.

Go on without me,

I'd prefer if you went and lived your life,

Maybe you'll find someone else to help you,

Maybe Cream the Rabbit. . .

That was a joke, HA, HA, fat chance,

Anyway, your friends are great,

I know I'll miss them so much.

Look at me, still talking,

I'll have to go _on_ soon,

When I'll look _back down_ it'll make me sad I'm not with you,

I have family to see,

Now I'll leave you with this seed,

Via: people who are still alive.

_Technically_, I am still alive,

It's after death but I am still alive,

I'll be with Mother and we'll be still alive,

It's called heaven and I'll be still alive,

And when you're dead _we _will be still alive,

Still alive,

Still alive.

And with that, Cosmo's spirit vanished, and her twisted body was squeezed into a small seed. It floated right over to Sonic's hand. It was pure white and a perfect ellipse. Sonic just stared at it. He couldn't believe it. Cosmo was gone. He had failed. Tails was like a little brother to him, and he had failed him.

Suddenly, the exploding Dark Planet trembled violently. Sonic and Shadow knew what was happening. The planet was going to go super nova. Neither the Blue Typhoon nor Eggman's ship could get away in time. Shadow just smiled. He took the Ring Power Gloves of his hands. He turned to Sonic and said, "You better back away! We wouldn't want you getting hurt!" Shadow then flew toward the exploding planet. He held up his hand inches away from it. "I must stop time here, permanently!" he thought. He then roared out, "CHAOS CONTROL!" "For the people who are still alive!" he thought as he felt all his power drain out of him. He felt the blackness surround him, and then he found himself floating to the beautiful, beckoning light that appeared to his worn out spirit. Within the light, he thought he saw the faces of Cosmo and Maria, _his _Maria. Shadow sighed with relief. The battle was over.

And so, two heroes gave their all to defeat the foe. The ones they saved will be forever in their debt. These heroes gave their all for the people who are still alive.

**The End**


End file.
